Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an image pickup apparatus such as an electronic still camera, and a control method for the image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras have become higher in pixel density, and models capable of performing crop shooting have been increasingly popular. In the crop shooting, only part of information obtained by an imaging sensor is cut out as a picture. Therefore, a telephoto effect can be obtained with a single lens, and further, a data amount can be reduced. In general, the digital cameras capable of performing the crop shooting are each designed and featured to display a crop area in a finder, and to display a range for capturing an image to a user.
There are documents related to the crop shooting and display of an aspect ratio. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-19333 employs a finder capable of changing the size of a field of view, and discusses a technique for moving a display in the finder according to a change in the field of view. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-80428, for example, also discusses a related technique. According to this technique, there are selectable modes, namely, a cropping recording mode for recording an image after performing cropping based on a set aspect ratio, and an aspect-ratio addition recording mode for recording a captured image, as well as recording aspect ratio information in a header of the recorded image. In the cropping recording mode, an area, which meets the set aspect ratio, of the captured image is displayed. In the aspect-ratio addition recording mode, a representation of the set aspect ratio is displayed to overlay the captured image.
When a crop area is displayed with a frame, and grid lines overlaid on the crop area are displayed in a liquid crystal display, the grid lines extend off the crop area. Therefore, it is difficult to recognize the crop area. Even if the display in the finder is moved as discussed above, it is still difficult to recognize the crop area, as long as the grid lines remain displayed in the state of extending off the crop area. Moreover, even if determination is made as to whether to switch the display according to the recording mode, the problem remains unsolved, as long as it is difficult to recognize the crop area before shooting.